Sun's Sinful Smut
by writerofthewanderingsuns
Summary: Some naughty inukag shorts. Keichanz got me to write them and she approves! Hope you enjoy ;D
1. Beach Oil

I don't write smut often but when I do, it is glorious and makes the fandom thirsty xD

This is part one of a doubleshot

* * *

"Nice tan, Kagome!"  
"Oh-ho-ho-oh there's quite a wonderful reason as to why." She winked at her friend...  
Kagome kicked off her tale with "So there I was, like, COVERED in hot oil…" and Sango was immediately intrigued. She thought Miroku was the only one who could make such unthinkable fantasies turn real out of the two men. The girls had retreated from the coffee shop to Kagome's apartment, sipping decaf frappe-chinos on her couch in anticipation of Kagome's heated tale. Their significant others gone, if only for the moment.

* * *

Kagome had been laying on the sand, basking in the sun on her orange towel. It had not been a cloudless day, so she had lathered herself in tanning oil, hoping to get SOME vitamin d after such a bitter winter and rainy spring. She muttered such beautiful language when a wide cloud cut out the sunlight once again. Irritated at the unexpected turnout to the beginning of her week-long vacation, she leaned forward on her elbows, seeing what her dashing husband was up to.  
Inuyasha was out in the waves and Kagome pictured a playful puppy bouncing at the sight of so much water to splash in. He kept diving in randomly like a dolphin and she wasn't sure what he was doing. She cocked her head to the side, too lazy to join him in the chilling ocean but too bored to lay back down again.  
Eventually she yawned. Work had been so harsh last week that she had stayed in the office over night. Multiple times. She tried to get some sleep at her desk at least or on the couch in her office when she got too tired to focus but her anxiety would never let her get more than a few hours sleep. It was a downward spiral until her hair was a mess, her breath stunk of coffee, and her makeup beyond simply 'touching up.' Inuyasha had made her ask for vacation time when she came home looking like that, ready to pass out at any moment.  
The sand brightened and Kagome leaned back as the world became warm again, in color and temperature. The heat that caressed her skin like slow smooth kisses had her curling up on her side in bliss.  
Inuyasha walked up the beach, his shirt made into a sack full of shells he'd found swung over his shoulder as he remained only in his board shorts, riding low on his hips after the water shrugged them down at his leaving of the deeper waters. If his wench were awake, she would've stared at the white hairs peaking from the seams, and licked her lips. He was going to show Kagome his findings when he came upon her absolutely...  
The shirt was dropped, forgotten along with the hour he spent diving for the shells. His beautiful wife had fallen asleep with tanning oil making her body glisten or shine or both he didn't know. But he did know that she seemed like a goddess there with her hair fanned out and her body barely covered by a string bikini. The tightness in his chest and lower areas went ignored as he approached her sleeping form.  
Meaning to wake her, he put his hand on her shoulder only to realize how warm she was. Was that normal? He checked the bottle near her head, and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull at reading that this oil was meant for couples and that it... tasted good.  
He already knew that it smelled good, but taste? He opened the bottle and squirted a bit on his finger, only to douse his whole hand. Freaking out at the fact that he just wasted such a beloved item.  
He could hide the evidence later. In the meantime, he licked his finger tentatively. A few seconds passed as he rolled the taste about on his tongue, only to shut his eyes and quietly moan in delight, so as not to wake her and have her realize what he's done.  
Still. She would wake up eventually. And suspect him for the missing bottle. The only way out of another 'sit' is to make something happen out of this moment. But what?  
In her slumber, she mumbled and rolled onto her stomach. A mischievous grin split his face.  
He moved to crouch on his knees over her form, rubbing his hands together in oil, then placing them down on her hot shoulders, kneading them.  
She moaned and sighed at the relaxing massage at her upper back, her toes curling in delight. She was still too deep asleep to do anything more about it.  
Then her nether regions tightened at the wet, hot mouth at her shoulder. The delightful sensation worked its way to the side of her neck and she moaned when he began to suck there, leaving hickeys no doubt.  
His hands, finished with the rub at her lower back, curled underneath her torso. Resting on his elbows, tongue trailing up and down her neck, hot breath at her ear, he slipped his hands beneath her top, fondling the plump mounds he found there, squeezing with rough hands. She arched back at the sensation, firm ass pressing into his hard length, her head tilting to the side to encourage him to focus his mouth there even more. Now on her elbows, she cried out at the fire that burned in her veins, unknowingly grinding against him.  
His hands left her then, to her utter dismay, one to balance himself behind her, and the other to reach around to her cheek, gently nudging her face to look back at him. Firm lips met hers and she took a dab at them with her tongue, loving the salty taste of the ocean.  
He took it as an invitation and his tongue slid between her parted lips languidly. Her wet appendage stroked a fang and he growled, the vibration from his chest vibrating against her back, her nipples peaking. She arched back even more, desiring friction so maddeningly. He brought his hands to her ribcage and pushed her back towards him till she nearly sat in his lap, the strength of her thighs holding her up.  
She broke for air, and barely got out: "Do. Not. Get sand. Anywhere it shouldn't be."  
He chuckled, his finger stroking her folds through the thin fabric. It was sweet torture, the anticipation brutal.  
He moved her bikini to the side, discovering how wet she already was when he glided his fingers excruciatingly slow up her folds. She shivered when he passed over her clit, and her hands grasped his thighs behind her to steady herself. She hadn't even climaxed yet. His mouth was back at it again, this time on the other shoulder, as his fingers carefully slid into her sheath. He knew that she wouldn't voluntarily move at this point, mindful of his claws, but that didn't stop her from clenching him, milking his fingers as they stroked her inner walls. He groaned at the sensation, knowing full well he could also get to feel that elsewhere on his body.  
Kagome wanted to move so badly. He was being so slow and if he didn't do something soon, she was going to buck, claws or no claws, anything to get that friction. As if he'd read her mind, he pulled out his fingers to stroke her clitoris and she flung her arms back behind his neck, grinding into him feverishly. She was so close.  
Then, he dropped his mouth on the juncture between her shoulder and neck, fangs pricking slightly and tongue bathing her skin between them, and she came apart in his hands.  
She fell forward, hands on her towel, as she rode out her orgasm. Though her body quivered, her nether regions clenched at the emptiness and Kagome whined pleadingly.  
Inuyasha unzipped his shorts and sprung himself free, and rubbed himself against her wetness. She mewled at the spark against her clit after her previous release.  
"Inuyasha! I'm so hot. I burn. Onegai!" He slid into her then, and she felt so full and satisfied with his length within her, until he started to move, and then the fire returned, burning low in her belly.  
Inuyasha watched her mewl beneath him at his thrusts. She was so hot.  
And they were SO buying more of that stuff.

* * *

"Best vacation EVAAAR!" Her friend chirped.  
Sango was simply left aghast at the tale, the blush on her cheeks yet to fully fade away.


	2. Aura of the Red Dawn

Part two of Beach Oil

* * *

Just before Inuyasha shut the door behind Sango, he said, "Tell the bozou that I got him beat."  
"Hai!" Sango replied with a mischievous grin. Maybe she'll mention it after she bought some herself. Kagome told her the brand name, and she was going to search the internet until someone across the world was ready to part with theirs. She dashed down the hall with fiery determination, not even noticing Inuyasha's chuckle at her speed.  
Kagome smiled at him, barely containing herself at her friend's expense. Sango was more of a wanton than she let on, not that Kagome herself was any different.  
She leaned back on her couch and sighed, "I didn't even get to the good part before you interrupted."  
"Oh?" He smirked knowingly, crossing the room to stand behind their blue couch, "And what was the good part?"  
"Hmmm…" As soon as she felt his firm hands working her muscles, she leaned her head back in bliss. After a moment, she opened her eyes and reached into his hair, tugging him down for their lips to meet. Reminding her of a certain moment not so long ago on that gorgeous sunrise from their beach condo….  
Neither of them had even planned what had happened that morning.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a yawn, rubbing her blurry eyes. She'd had a dream of playing fetch with a stray akita at the beach, throwing a tennis ball into the waves for him to retrieve it.

Finally regaining her sight, she glanced beside her to find her partner dozing, his silver hair even whiter than the sheets and his clawed hand extended towards her, his fingers twitching as if they missed something.  
She smiled and stroked his ears. They flicked once at her touch, but calmed as soon as she rubbed them. She sat there for a while, until breakfast was a verbal order from her gut. She look out the french doors at the skyline framed by their balcony. It was still dark out and she had no idea what in the world had woke her up so early. It's not as is if she…..  
Having slept with nothing between them, she shivered as she headed towards their attached bathroom to shrug a bathrobe off the hook and onto her shoulders, not bothering to tie it down since the obi was missing. Perhaps it was left behind in the wash or something. Oh well.  
Bare feet padding across the sitting room, she stepped up the threshold into the breakfast nook and kitchen area. Too impatient to cook, she swiped an apple and bit into it, relishing the sweet crunch.  
Snack finished, she tossed the core into the trash only to glance at the counter next to it and gasp in delight. She knew not when he had managed to go out and retrieve it, but she would thank him vigorously. It took her a moment to realize she was practically bouncing in joy at the bottle clenched in her hands. She turned her head in the direction of the bedroom, and a mischievous grin split her face.  
Peeking her head from the side of the door frame, she spied to see if he was still asleep, and muffled a giggle at the sight of him. He was hugging a pillow beneath him, mumbling incomprehensibly with his face buried into it, nuzzling the fabric.  
She tiptoed in, able to see now that the sky outside was beginning to burn with the sun's approach towards dawn.  
Knowing what her actions would likely lead to, Kagome shed her robe and let it pool onto the floor, abandoned, as she advanced into the room, her prey locked on.  
She was afraid of waking him before she even got started, so she knelt beside their bed and uncapped the bottle. Its sweet citrus and cinnamon scent making her brain melt as her nose was in bliss. She failed to notice a toothy grin from the hanyou who kept his eyes closed, happy that she had found her gift.  
It smelled just as good as last time. Come to think of it, Inuyasha had spent the remainder of that afternoon licking her whole back. He'd said that he just couldn't get enough of her and she hadn't asked him to elaborate, enjoying the feel of his tongue and hungry open-mouth kisses.  
Curious, she gently tipped the bottle to get a drop on her finger, and quickly cap the bottle again, remembering how much Inuyasha had- well, she wouldn't dare say wasted after that experience. She stuck her pointed finger in her mouth and nearly cried out at the liquid pressed to her tongue. No wonder he had done what he did. So delicious….  
After spending a moment eyeing his sleeping face and soaking up the sweet tang of the oily lotion, she opened it once again to pour more into her hands and stood, setting the bottle aside on the bedside table. She wanted to make him burn for her like she had him. She wanted to hear him beg for her desperately.  
Just before she could placed her hands down, he shifted and she froze, her oiled hands retreating. He turned over in his slumber, toned arms rubbing up the mattress to cross behind his head as he exhaled through his nose groggily.  
Well, I hope this feels just as good, she thought as she placed his hands down on his lower abdomen. She worked her way up his chiseled abs very slowly, fingers exploring and analyzing every curve and concave. Her eyes narrowed in the intensity of her focus, but her lips turned at the corners at her delight. The tent beneath the sheets did not go unnoticed.  
As she ran out of oil to spread not even halfway up his washboard torso, she lifted one hand off his blazing flesh and reached for the bottle, uncapped it, and squeezed.  
Apparently she was too careless. The liquid oozed down between her breasts teasingly, and she sighed, having no desire to use anymore and put the bottle back down.  
Desiring a better angle, she dipped her knee on the bed and straddled his hips.  
Attempting to get some of this off of her and onto him, she got most of it into her palm and placed it on his biceps, her other hand joined in, jealous of the sensation of smoothing his sizzling skin. She giggled at the memory of him being guided by his nose to where she had stood, making bacon for breakfast yesterday. She smoothed across his broad shoulders and slithered back down towards his abdomen. His tanned figure was glistening in the break of dawn, which was shining from their view of the ocean.  
Curious at the abilities of this wonderful substance and in awe at the visible, glorious enhancement it did on her husband, she wiped some remaining off her collarbone and rubbed it onto her nipple, fondling her breast. The spark of her nerves was so intense she flung her head back, gasping, unconsciously bucking her hips at the intensity. Realizing her action, she froze and hoped he hadn't awoken. His erection sure did feel nice though.  
She nearly sighed in relief at his closed eyes, only to think of his golden gaze fondly, almost wishing he would awaken, just so she could get lost in it. She was surprised he still wasn't awake yet. Her touch and scent combined usually had him up like a spring. Suddenly suspicious, she decided to entice him to wake up and satisfy her.  
She lifted slightly to remove the sheet that was between their intimate parts, then returned to straddling him, though she did not have him inside her. Not just yet.  
She laid down atop his body, the liquid on his abs buzzing her nipples. She was intoxicated by this point. She watched him as she began to rub her breasts against his hard body. Unable to hold back any longer, she began to mewl at the liquid friction between them, eyes hooded in desire.  
It took her a while in her pleasuring action to see that his ears were not relaxed and turned sideways, but rather perked forward, alert of all her sounds. She stopped and he grinned at her with open eyes of slight concern. She buried her face in his neck, hiding her blush. "This was stupid."  
He chuckled, the vibration sent at her chest causing her to quiver slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned to kiss her forehead affectionately, "Well I wasn't about to stop you once I woke up. Besides,"  
She arched, gasping when he ground against her. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one enjoying this."  
He knew she would have replied with a snarky comment if only he had paused his actions. But when he continued to rub his erection against her core, she began to attack his neck with her mouth. He groaned at the feel of her hot tongue lapping at his skin, trailing down to his shoulder, where she began to suck hungrily. Knowing full well why, he smirked and ground harder against her weeping core, lubricating himself with her juices. At that, he growled at how long he had waited to join her in her actions. He would make it up to her.  
She slithered down his body, teasingly rubbing her breasts against him. She began to moisturize his slick abdomen with her tongue, sucking at his flesh. He growled approvingly. Her mouth burned against him enticingly. Soon he won't be able to bear it any longer.  
The taste seemed to only make her want more. Once she began to move back up to lick at the flesh of his chest, she grabbed his hardness and rubbed her thumb up the underside and over the head, feeling the precum and turning her on at knowing how much he desired her.  
Soon however, he grabbed her hips, and she looked up at him questioningly. His lustful golden gaze had her quivering in desire and he rose to a sitting position.  
She had no warning when he plunged into her and she tilted her head back and moaned.  
At her unconscious form of submission, he breathed a wet trail from beneath her chin until he landed at her pulse and began to suck at it. He held her lower half still as he thrust into her and he resumed his journey down her body. He delved his tongue at the spot between her collarbones, then continued down between her breasts. At the taste of the oil, he took a detour and she dug her nails in his shoulders, realizing things were about to get even better.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome bucked wildly in his grasp. She was on fire and it was only going to get more intense from here. Inuyasha enclosed his mouth on her hardened nipple and sucked once. With a high pitched moan, she orgasmed instantly, shaking in his hold as he paused his rhythm, checking her expression with surprise and pleasure at the feel of her wet warmth clenching him so firmly. Her skin tingled, prolonging her trembling. This stuff is too good, she thought as tears welled in her eyes.  
"Are you okay?!" He'd smelled her tears. She didn't ever cry at times like this. His hands kneaded up her back to her waist as he tried to comfort her.  
His kindness was overwhelmingly sweet. "I-I…" Kagome couldn't manage to form words.  
So she just kissed him, long and softly, as her mind and body came down from its high.  
He kissed back at her as he waited as well. When she broke free, she said, "I'm fine it's just-"  
His ears drooped when she said 'it's just' and her heart nearly broke at the sight. So she hurriedly continued, "-it's just that it felt so good. Even better than yesterday. Thank you for getting more oil."  
He grinned at that, looking smug at her praise. Fully recovered now, she realized that he had yet to release himself. Smirking with devilish intent, she withdrew her hands to her hips, and made her inner muscles give a hard squeeze. He flinched and she smirked even wider at her success.  
"Sneaky wench."  
Then, he thrusted into her so deep that her hands flew back to his shoulders to grip him hard as a shock rippled through her. But he didn't stop.  
He thrust himself deep over and over. Her breasts bounced wildly and she moaned loudly as they rubbed against him.  
She felt his abdomen tighten and she made a flash decision.  
The moment he felt her suck on his ear, he climaxed. She relished in the feel of him filling her even as he withdrew from her sheath.  
His head fell to her shoulder, surprisingly exhausted. Whatever this stuff was, it made things highly intense, enough to drain his demon stamina.  
Hold on. He fell back and reached towards the bottle and squinted at the very fine print.  
Kagome was cluelessly staring at him, wondering what had him so concerned.  
"SHIT!"  
He threw the bottle at the wall and gathered Kagome in his arms, walking briskly to the bathroom. He set her down and slid the shower door open with a bang, "We have to wash this stuff off now!"  
She didn't question it but hurried in to turn on the water. As he stepped in, shutting the door more gently this time, she gazed at his naked glory from beneath the warm water. He grabbed the soap and cloth and began to scrub her down all over, just in case. When he finished and handed the cloth to her, she started at his shoulders, "What's wrong?"  
He relaxed under her ministrations, "That stuff is meant for purifying demons."  
She was working on his chest now, adding more soap to the cloth, "That can't be right! It worked on me too!"  
He smiled down warmly at her then, honeyed eyes full of affection, "I know."  
He said nothing more even after her brow lifted for him to elaborate. They exited the shower and he retrieved their robes from the closet. He tied his down and then wrapped her in hers. When he didn't tie it however, she looked up from his paused hands.  
He shook his head and took her hand, leading her out on the balcony. At her confused expression, he exhaled and put his other hand to her clean belly, "I didn't think it would affect you, but I guess I should have researched how youki can affect humans more."  
"Nande?" She placed her hand on top of his, "Your aura is becoming a part of me?"  
"No. But that oil could affect your health too."  
"I don't get it! Just tell me what's going on before I use the beads." Her voice quivered at her empty words.  
He smiled reassuringly, "I will never let any risk come to our pup."  
She stared at him blankly before his words clicked, and she leaped on him. Hugged her tightly for a moment, then lifted her and spun her around as they laughed, the sun painting them the color of love.

* * *

"Sango is so sure that Miroku is possessed by a demon with that hand of his, so I told her about the oil."

He had moved from behind the sofa to kneel before her, hands at her hips. Before she realized his intent, she giggled at the furry appendage that pressed against her midsection.

Satisfied at hearing a second fainter heartbeat, he kissed her navel through her tank top.  
"I've decided on his name."  
His ears perked at her words, "Well?"  
Her smile was bright as the sun, "Akatsuki"

* * *

暁 (Akatsuki or Dawn)


	3. Blue Hakama

This one has two parts as well. Modern inukag au

* * *

"What's the point of these weird hakama? They're so tight!" He groaned in exasperation. Kagome had other thoughts in mind though.  
She huffed at him, however, "If you're going to be seen around the city a lot you need to blend in!"  
She took in the sight of him. He still wore his ball cap, after all there was nothing else she could do about his ears. She hated having to hide them in the first place. They were so cute. She would never ask him to remove his fire-rat, as it's one of the few items he has in connection to his parents, especially since he would have to keep tetsusaiga here at the house. What WAS different though, was the white t-shirt that could be seen from his open haori, using it as a sort of jacket now. She didn't even want to think about all the fuss and arguing they had about him wearing sneakers. But the finest attraction had her salivating. Blue jeans outlined his figure nicely, much in contrast to his poofy hakama that hid everything from her during the shard hunt.  
"Why did you decide this now?" He grumbled, "You didn't mind my clothes before."  
She put a finger to her lips in thought, deciding whether or not to break the news to him now. She could feel his growing curiosity as he peered at her quiet lack of answer.  
"Well there's also another reason..." she smiled coyly.  
"It means I get to..." she sauntered over slowly. He blushed at her advances but smirked at his gorgeous, irresistible mate.  
She pressed herself against his form snugly, her eyes letting themselves wander in his golden gaze.  
"-do this!"  
Her arms went behind his back in what he thought was a hug but as he went to return the gesture, she shoved her hands down into the back pockets. He stiffened at the unexpected squeeze of his ass.  
His reaction was priceless and there was no way anyone could wipe the wide sultry grin off her face. After a few embarrassed moments, he let out a breathy "Keh."  
Refusing to look at her, he commented, "So what? Like you couldn't do that before. What's the point?"  
She smiled at him more sweetly now, "Because I'm allowed to do this in public."  
An eyebrow shot up and she knew she had him caught in the idea. Until she felt him grab her, squeezing her rear.  
She ducked her head, suddenly feeling shy, her face heating. She felt his chest rumble in amusement. She tried to calm her speeding heart. She was nearly there when Kagome felt hot breath at her ear, "You're going to wear them too then."  
Her nether regions clenched at the feel of his hot mouth pressing light yet firm kisses down her neck, and she knew that he felt her nipples harden against him. One large hand rose and slid down beneath her two layers, to find and stroke her moist folds longingly.  
She clutched at him through his jeans, her knees feeling weak.  
At this rate, they weren't going to make it downtown to Souta's birthday.


	4. Sweet Stuff

Part two ;D

* * *

She could see red and white fall to the wood floor. In one last attempt, she mumbled against his mouth, "Don't you wanna try your first cake?"  
He ground against her and she couldn't keep her hands from his chiseled torso, nor hold back the moan from his actions. The texture of his jeans doing very nice things to her.  
"Wuz cake?" he whispered as he nibbled at her collarbone. Kagome was sharply aware of where his mouth was heading and knew that soon there would be no going back.  
"W-well-" she stammered, her heart beating faster than a race horse, "Its sweet, light and fluffy. It usually comes with icing which- which is this very sweet creamy stuff that-" she gave up when she suddenly felt weightless as her mate lifted her up, giving her ass another squeeze. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his neck with a smirk. _There is no sating my hanyou._ She smiled as he marched to their bedroom, with glee no doubt.  
It wasn't an important birthday anyway. Her little brother will have another one next year.  
He leaned her forward and she let go to put her arms back behind her and prop herself up on her elbows on her bed. She clenched the red sheets in excitement.  
She watched his hands glide up ever-so-tantalizingly-slowly, shrugging her blouse up to reveal the bra beneath.  
Her scent radiated from her core and it nearly killed him trying to resist it. He had barely registered her earlier words, more focused on the sounds of her heart, breath, and moaning. He did remember something about 'sweet' and 'stuff'. Giving her a sly smirk, his traced his claws down her sides, making her squirm beneath him, his body pinning her mostly in place. He hooked his fingers beneath the band of her skirt and panties and, glided down her body, sliding them both off in a quick motion.  
"Keh. I don't know what this cake is but-" he slunk forward, his hands on her thighs as he watched her lustful, hooded eyes widen, "You're the sweetest thing there is." And with that he enveloped her core between his lips and lapped his tongue against her clit. Nerves crackling, she flung her head back releasing a delightful sound as she thrust her hands in his white mane.  
He had her mewling in desperation and he focused intently on keeping her that way. Kagome felt his wet appendage flick at her sensitive nub, and the pressure became so tight she thought she would burst. He groaned when her hands found his ears and grasped them tightly. She was close.  
Gliding along her folds, he withdrew his tongue only to land his hot mouth on her nub and suck. Hard. She grasped at his hand at her hip, nails digging into it as she screamed his name.  
That was one of the few reasons they had chosen this house outside the city, closer to the forest. They didn't want to disturb neighbors, and that would be difficult to do with all the trees surrounding their place. Inuyasha didn't care for all the city smells either. It didn't matter where they were, he decided as he lapped up her 'icing'.  
He would follow and taste the scent of 'sweet stuff' anywhere.


	5. Horny and Hounded

_Don't mind me yet again ignoring my other stories. I'm just happy to be able to write at all_

 _Oneshot: 2,450 words_

 _University Smut_

* * *

Skipping class never felt more . . . _constructive_ \- of a use of her time. His body eased up her ribcage, grinding against her with intent. Eliciting a wanting pant from her slacked jaw, she apprehended him around the well-bronzed, strapping shoulders, mashing his lips to hers. His curtain of white hair was the backdrop surrounding her face when she finally parted from his mouth for a gasping breath. It was only a second before she pulled him back in for another liquescent tongue dance. Losing his mind, he could hardly think about how different it was to hear only a flurry of breaths accented with quiet moans. He most certainly could not think about how good it felt to grind between her thighs, as the very sensation itself was overloading him.

Parting once again, her head snapped up to his neck, mouthing the hot skin. She wanted to taste all of him; his jaw, his neck, his shoulder- down, down, down to the very last drop. Even he shut his eyes painfully at her work of him, his forehead pressing into the sheets. And she hadn't even left his neck yet!

His lips offered small kisses to her shoulder in return. He had gone rock solid at this point- it was all he could do but stay still against the grinding, mewling classmate beneath him, while letting loose pleasured sounds of his own.

For a moment, she paused and began to realize his brick-wall-like state. Thinking that perhaps he needed a break, she slithered her fingers into the silky tresses at his scalp, offering some massage. The fury of her desires were made clear. He could admit that he hadn't been expecting a seriously hot makeout when he had exited the lounge. Some wolf-ass had scented her ovulating in the hallway of their coed dorm, pushing her against the wall. He'd thought nothing of it when he passed them, headed out for a late afternoon class, other than the annoying scent of a stinking wolf who didn't fail to pause his ministrations at his passing. It was probably her boyfriend or a promising one-night stand. She was hot and looked familiar, but it was none of his business.

A few yards down the hall, his ear tweaked at a-

" _no-_

 _p-please._ "

The wolf wasn't completely stupid. He had done his best to keep her mouth shut with his own just until the dog had left. Loyal, leashed mutts tended to aid humanity while wolves were feral and took as they dared and pleased. Some women found such tenacity attractive while others just did not.

But he was stupid enough to not keep a lookout for an impending tackle. Lengthening his hidden claws, Inuyasha had threatened, leering over the angry wolf, "Go find someone willing, you desperate fuckwad."

He'll be sure to be giving the local pack leader a call later. Ayame could put her boys in line like a true alpha queen, and it was something to behold when she did.

The girl had remained plastered to the wall, seemingly still choked for breath, and the small skirmish probably hadn't helped. He himself did his best not to choke on the very thing that had lured the wolf, who's now missing form revealed what had been so alluring. Her scent of various hygienic products couldn't overpower her natural womanly smell, not during this part of the month for her. It would only be right to stay by her side and escort her to wherever her destination was, lest she be attacked again.

Though normally he would quietly walk away from this kind of situation, he offered his hand to her.

"You're safe now." _From the wolf anyway._

Kagome had bit her cheek in the encounter, hoping maybe it would bleed and reel that guy's tongue from her mouth. It hadn't been hard enough at first, but now her mouth filled with it. She felt bad when she left the good-looking man all confused when she dashed to the lounge to spit out the blood in the trashcan before she hurled.

He who had apparently followed her and caught sight of it.

"Woah. Damn-" he glanced around and grabbed a tissue box. Shrugging out some, he kneeled to her level and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and paused at his focused gaze, gilded irises- then felt the softness at her lips. His touch was unexpectedly gentle as he dabbed away the blood that had been rolling down her chin.

Then, quietly, "What the hell did that guy do to you?"

Doing her best to swallow the slightly iron-tasting saliva, Kagome explained her attempt to get him to back off.

"I thought maybe it would freak him out."

"Smart for a human maybe. But those guys don't mind the taste of blood. They are carnivores."

"Oh." Her lashes fell in thought. His hand faltered.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Don't I have a class with a Kagome…."

"Wait." Her finger pointed, "Do you have that Chemistry lab?"

"With that pedophile T.A. Mukotsu?" In that moment he recognized the girl who sat across the room, the only one brave enough to keep asking the T.A. questions for her fellow students, because the creep liked her.

She felt like she saw what his eyes were seeing, "Yeah that guy needs to get caught and reported."

After what he witnessed today, he would make sure he sat next to her in that class from now on. He was never sure whether that pedo was even human.

The scent of her blood irked him. He helped her up, "So where are you headed next?"

The strong hand surrounded her own sent a jolt down her. Maybe that unwanted encounter had left her body still wanting. She'd have to attend to that later or maybe...

He didn't miss the change in the air around her. "I _was_ just going to get my laundry and head back to my room." _And go to class after but..._

She was hoping he would offer to stick around- "Do you want to catch up?" He asked.

It would make his balls blue, but he wanted to make sure she was doing alright. How can you go through each week possibly getting harrassed?

Somehow one way or the other, they kept nudging each other's shoulders while she gathered her laundry into a basket. The innocent smiles she tossed his way with a flip of her ponytail were so cute. He attempted to make light conversation, asking what she did outside of class, if she liked her major. After those two questions he had to rely on her muddled mind to find things to discuss.

God she was distracted as she fingered through her flimsy shirts in the basket. Normally she'd fold them then and there, but it felt as though heat was crawling up her back. Surely it was just the heat of the neighboring dryer.

A sudden image of him pounding her right on top of the hot machine- _no!_

Could she really be that needy? Peeking behind her, she glanced at the silent silver haired boy, his arms crossed but his eyes sincere- staring right at her. She promptly blushed and was about to just grab her basket and zip outta there when a physical presence moulded to her back, trapping her against the dryer. She was able to halt any frustrated squirming against the welcome heat.

"I don't wanna impose, but you're fucking beautiful when you're red like that."

While he didn't want to be like the fucking wolf, he really would like to take her right here if she wanted him to. He had been analyzing her changing scents up until now, disbelieving at first that his touch seemed to make her-well, horny.

His hands lay flat on the table beside each of hers, and she shyly lay her left pinky over his thumb. His thumb nudged it away to latch onto her whole hand, which left the table to accept his. He turned her around, leaving some air between two warmed bodies, lifting their joined grip to his nose. The large calloused palm made her think of how amazing it would feel to have those hands touch her elsewhere, better than she could herself.

"Those assholes are clearly attracted to something alright." His lips lingered after a kiss to the back of her hand. He was asking the question and just to be sure he added softly, "You can say no and I'll back off-"

The frustration grew too great. "Oh fuck me!"

He moulded against the greeting kiss, surprised she hadn't pushed him away to go take _care_ of herself. Shoving herself against him, he growled and pushed her back, coaxing her onto another dryer. She gave a yelp that turned into a giggle when his hands easily lifted her by the hips. He chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

The intimacy of her holding him by the face melted his insides but hardened his grip on the running machine. He was starting to seriously fall for this brave, stunning woman when a box of dryer sheets hit the floor. Interrupting the mood, he growled at the disturbing intruder. Some boy who- he glanced between them, seemed to recognize Kagome. A boy who had apparently gotten the wrong idea judging by his face.

"Get away from her!" He set his basket of clothes aside, "She's had enough trouble from horny hounds like you!"

Of course the guy who always seemed to come in to do his laundry just as she was in the middle of hers, has to interrupt- whatever this was. Kagome put a palm to her forehead, exasperated, "Hojo I'm fi-"

"No! You shouldn't have to put up with this!"

Inuyasha hadn't moved, only stared at the annoying, rudely-interrupting human. He reminded him of that one kid from those wizarding movies. Neville or something? Sure he was athletic but his confidence was slacking.

"Don't yell at her." Was all he said. He couldn't be offended by anyone trying to protect her, even if she didn't need it from his touch.

Needless to say they left the laundry room hand in hand, avoiding any conflict thanks to a lazy author ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They walked to the elevator, her hand left his to press the button since the other held her basket. More snogging ensued inside the elevator. With a giggle, Kagome all but dragged him to her door, ignoring stupefied gaping roommates- Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi- before heading to her individual room. All of which had planned to head out to dinner while Kagome had class.

Inuyasha had the decency to offer an awkward wave before being jerked behind a closing door. The laundry was promptly dropped to the floor messily.

Now with regained breath, he tapped into the pools of youkai energy within, and slithered down to her shorts, unzipping and dragging them off by the teeth. The cute lace panties beneath caught his attention. He fingered the edge of the black spandex with a tease.

"What happened to the innocent woman down the hall?"

Kagome, beyond flustered, groaned at the single finger sliding up her folds through the fabric.

"I-I had to do laundry. These were the only ones left."

Sliding a hand down her thigh, he shrugged them off. His eyes glazed over her covered form. Her gorgeous tits were hard beneath the bra and tank top, tempting him all deliciously. The indent of her belly button showed beneath the top. The swell of her hips opened up like blooming flower ready to be violated at its pink center.

He took too long staring. Her mind made itself up and she lunged forward off the bed. She watched his smug expression whilst sliding a hand up beneath his shirt, oh-so-pleased at the choppy facade of abdomen, ending with large panes of pectorals. The other hand flashed to the button of his jeans. Her hand singularly made quick work of getting inside his pants, biting her lip to stifle a groan when she felt his length.

At some point he had closed his eyes, and hissed when her wet mouth covered the head. A prompt hollowing suck and his hand flew to her head as he rolled his head back. He needed to sit.

He pulled her back. "C'mere." And coaxed her to follow as he sat on her bed. She dove right back in to licking up his shaft, giving him the most seductive side-eye he could've thought possible. As she drew back, he pulled her back down, getting her to deep throat and hell if she wasn't a champ at it.

Kagome loved the taste of him. Watching him lose control over his features did things to her. Deciding it was time, she gave one last suck with a pop, her ego intensified when he whispered "Goddamn."

She was about to crawl up and give him the ride of his life, when he got up and tossed her on the bed, fishing a condom from his pocket. She automatically faced him, eager to meet the sight of him entering her.

"On your stomach." Came a demand.

The deep growl to it widened her eyes. Though she knew she loved that position, her eyes couldn't leave the smirking half-demon who was stroking his unfortunately-covered shaft. Eventually she obeyed.

Her impatience needed some punishment. He leaned over her back, stroking himself against her folds. "You can always tell me no, Kagome."

"Yes!" She nearly shouted.

He promptly smacked her ass. Hard enough to leave it a bit pink. The resulting moan trembled him. "Tell me how you like it Kagome."

"Hard and deep!" She cried out.

As though he worked in a kitchen, he rewarded her brazen statement, "Cumming right up."

Testing her sluiced wetness between his fingers, he then grabbed her by the hips and thrust as far as she could take him. She mewled in delight, turning her head to the side on the mattress to watch him take her.

Eventually she started seeing stars, and rose up to reach behind her latch onto him, though it wasn't likely she'd faint. The rhythmic moaning of the both of them tore at their throats. At each reentry she tightened around him, dragging out deeper groans into her ear.

Holding onto his nape with one hand, she reached her finger to the bauble of her slit, rubbing frantic circles as she neared the edge.

Tightness racketed her whole being and the precious release had her seeing white. He paused to let her gulp the air above them.

"Damn you're horny."

The hour that followed proved that she wasn't the only one.

* * *

 _Criticism is welcome_


End file.
